Round and Round it Goes
by Rein Sa
Summary: What happens when two friends decide to "play" with each other? featuring two users from a certain zETa thread on Gaia warning: yaoi
1. Mischief at Work Chap1

Mischief at Work

VulcanxWonton

**By: Rein Sa**

Disclaimer: These people featured in this fanfic are real and their avatars belong to them on their respective Gaia's. Their ages are of legal consent within this fanfic. I only own this fanfiction story I made. Thank You and enjoy reading. –the people featured are from a zETA thread I am active in.-

"Can you stop stalking me all over the place Wonton? It's getting kind of annoying?"

"No can do. Besides it's fun seeing your face like this"

A heavy sigh came from a tan, tall, blue-haired, somewhat muscular, dark elf named Vulcan. Today was just his luck as his close friend followed him about everywhere, into almost every thread he chatted in, into every mini shop and freebie he was ordering from, heck, even into and around town. It wasn't such a bad thing being with the other male, in fact, the other was fairly cute, but the extreme stalking did put Vulcan in a moot and somewhat annoyed mood. The other male, named Wonton, had silky, black, short hair, a fairly good complexion, and a slim frame for a boy. Today, he wore a cute panda hoodie and a scarf to match as he followed Vulcan around, making him seem too innocent and too adorable to harm, much less yell at.

Now, Wonton was an innocent looking kid, but Vulcan knew better. Behind that cute face was a mischievous, somewhat whiny, little devil. One thing the dark elf did notice though, was that the little panda boy would always annoy him specifically. He didn't know if it was because he never really lashed out from his mischievous little doings or because they were childhood buddies, but either way, one thing was for certain, it was the dark elf's problem and he had to deal with it.

After more than a few hours' worth of being stalked, Vulcan had enough and decided to play a little mischievous game of his own. The two walked into a dark, spacious, clean, and empty warehouse with high ceilings and rows of windows placed high above. It was a new one; built not to long ago to be used as a place for storing housing goods, but it wouldn't be in use until next week; it was a perfect place to conduct his mischief, plus it wouldn't deflate his reputation.

"Hey Won, c'mere for a sec."

"Yeah what is it?" he replied and stepped closer to the older male to hear what he had to say or show.

In a minute's notice, Vulcan had grabbed Wonton's scarf, pulling them closer together, and gave him a deep kiss, somewhat teasing him with a smirk. The other, clearly shocked and confused, couldn't move an inch or force him off. Vulcan liked revenge and it was sweet. He decided he wasn't done with his fun yet and took it a step further, inserting his tongue into the gaping mouth, playing around with Wonton. Their tongues connected as Vulcan swirled and dominated the inexperienced boy. Personally, he thoroughly enjoyed mischief of this manner, although he wasn't so sure about Wonton.

After parting from Wonton to get some air, he stared at the helpless expression that his friend displayed. His cheeks were as red as cherries freshly plucked, his lips were as tasty looking as wet strawberries, and his eyes were as wide as a deer in the headlights. _Mission accomplished_ Vulcan thought to himself, but it was to be short-lived as Wonton trembled then fell. Before hitting the ground, Vulcan caught the dead weight and stared into his face. The concerned dark elf released a large sigh and a small chuckle after checking on his friend.

_Hehe looks like I overdid it a bit since he fainted. Guess it's his first time to get a kiss. Well, at lease from a guy that is. But now that he's unconscious, I can escape from the little stalking spree. _

After gently placing the body on the cement ground, he turned to leave, but a second glance held him back from running away. The little mischief maker was now as vulnerable as a lamb to a wolf, even more so, he was way more cuter than when he had his big mouth open. In Vulcan's mind, something clicked, making him return to the unconscious figure, staring at his face while blushing at the same time. Slowly, he traced his fingers around the other's facial features, first touching his cheeks, then his lips, and down further from the top of his neck to the shoulders.

Something tempted the dark elf to go further, to do much more than simply touch. Maybe it was his hormones, or a subconscious, hidden pleasure, but all he knew was that he wanted the boy to be his. Slowly he stripped the vulnerable lamb. First the scarf, then the hoodie, afterward the pants, until the naked body was fully exposed. To make themselves more comfortable, Vulcan took off his onyx jacket and placed it under Wonton. Before the 'wolf' decided to defile the 'sheep', he thought to himself that something was missing, something enticing, something that could hide his identity, something like…a blindfold. He looked towards the discarded pile of clothes he had made and spotted the dark-striped scarf that Wonton had on earlier, that is, before he was stripped by yours truly.

With a rustle of cloth, the scarf turned into a blindfold. After completing his work, the wolf continued with his tasting and touching of his soon-to-be prey. A nip over here, a taste over there, a touch under there, Vulcan wanted it all to himself. With Wonton's bare skin exposed to anything and everything, the poor lamb felt a slight chill creep up his spine and regained consciousness, but only to see darkness and to feel the warmth of another's body.

Realizing what was happening, he panicked, not knowing who the other person was. He struggled to get the unknown, fairly horny fellow, away, but with no luck. Seems that he was too weak compared to the other man.

Vulcan noticed the struggling lamb trying to put up a fight and pinned both of his arms above his head. With that action, the little sheep glared at the big, bad wolf through the blindfold. The only reaction he got in return was a devilish smirk, of course with a blindfold on he couldn't see it, but he could somehow 'feel' it. The next thing that assaulted his senses were heavy breathing tickling his neck, close to his ear. The soft touch of the warm air caressing his neck caused him to blush, but that didn't mean that he'd accept what was going to be given to him, or in this case, forced.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to make you feel very good. It won't hurt a bit"

Vulcan's voice was deeper than usual, so much so that it was even unrecognizable. Racing through the poor boy's mind were a blur of thoughts and concerns, filled with almost every imaginable emotion there could be, but a few did stand out from the rest.

_I don't want my first to be with this stranger, I'm going to be done in by this rapist, I don't want to feel aroused by this guy, I want to be with ...., I want this from .._

All of the emotions and thoughts smacked him like a brick wall causing him to cry, leaving trails of salty water as they dripped downward, stopping at his chin. It didn't take long for Vulcan to notice the small crystals falling and cascading down, he licked them, slowly and intimately, following it up towards the boy's cheeks. However, Wonton was still afraid and fearful, shivering from the shock. Disheartened, the dark elf became kinder, gently handling his prize with care.

As the dark elf's hands worked their magic, the fabric of his pants brushed against Wonton's body. It felt soft, but also hard. Clearly, he was aroused and ready, but restraint held him back. In the moment of intense awareness, searing heat covered Wonton's manhood and stroked it from the base to the tip and back again. Pleasure swarmed the lamb's senses and washed out the earlier thoughts of despair, only to have hot daydreams take their place.

Moans of pleasure and mews of ecstasy echoed in the warehouse and assaulted Vulcan's ear, fueling the fire in his penis. The rigid fabric of his pants rubbed against his manhood, agitating it, so with a quick zip, his monster came out of the cage, so to speak. As Vulcan kissed around the lamb's neck, the large cock he had freed brushed against Wonton's abdomen, letting the other feel his length. The gentle brushes caused the blindfolded, semi-willing victim to imagine lustful and lewd things that were to come soon enough.

Common sense and awareness became a mere figment in Wonton's mind as they were washed out by the waves of pleasure and heat. His body overruled whatever his mind restrained, instinctively, in the hot burst of sensation Wonton opened his legs to the violator, wanting to feel even more of the pleasure that was going to be given to him soon enough. Vulcan smirked at the vulnerable action that fueled his lust even more, but he decided to make the little devil beg for it instead of simply letting him have it.

"Oh, do you really want it?"

Wonton could only nod in response as the flow of pleasure slurred his speech.

"Hum, I can't hear you"

Only muffled and garbled sentences came from his mouth as he tried to speak.

"I guess we can leave it at that since I can't really hear you"

With a tug, Wonton wrapped his arms around Vulcan's neck and pulled him closer, making it so that he could feel the sheep's breathe caress his ear as he spoke in whispers.

"I want you in me. Please fuck me like no tomorrow."

Chuckling, Vulcan patted the shameless boy and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll give it to you in just a bit then, I don't want to hurt you now."

Wet, hot saliva met 3 of Vulcan's fingers as he swirled them in his mouth, lubricating them as much as possible, but before he began to insert them into Wonton's entrance, a hand stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Lo-look into…my …hoodie...pocket….before…you…begin." his sentences paused and continue with heavy panting in between.

Doing as he was told, Vulcan searched through the article of clothing and touched something that felt like a plastic tube of…something. When he pulled the unknown container out, it read "lube" right on the front. In all reality it was hot and all, but it shocked Vulcan that **that **cute little boy would have something like this, of all things. Wonton could hear the pause in movement and the hitched breathe from the figure only a few inches away from him.

" I…was going to use that for, somebody...a guy I was following earlier.."

Blushing madly before he could respond, Vulcan processed the sentence in his mind. Looks like today he was going to grant his friend's wish.

"Well I suppose you won't mind me using this then?"

The only response that came from the blindfolded, sweaty, and lustful boy was a shake of the head. Smirking, he drizzled a generous amount of the lube onto his three fingers before inserting them into his partner. With only one finger in, Wonton's breathe hitched and he panted more heavily, with two in, he began moving his hips in timed with the thrusting for a deeper sensation, and with three, he was about ready to take in Vulcan's full length. However, he wasn't done just yet. The pervy elf was searching for a little special something to see a more erotic side of his prey. When he found it, he got what he expected, moaning, an arching back, and a perfectly delicious expression just for his eyes. As he pushed into that special spot, the actions grew wilder, louder, and readier.

It didn't take to long before Wonton became wanton, he wanted more than just fingers in him, he wanted to be defiled. When Vulcan took his fingers out of the sweet entrance, Wonton decided a little provocation would make the other put it in him. Taking his hands and fingers and lifting his legs, Wonton stretched his entrance so that his predator could see everything, everything he could want or have from him.

"Please…" was all that could come out of Wonton's mouth, but it was enough to encourage Vulcan to take the next step.

Pouring another round of the lube, he smeared it onto his member, wincing at the slight tinge of cold. He positioned himself to enter and pushed slowly into his friend, letting him feel every bit of his length, his heat, his thickness. Waves of pleasure poured into Wonton's mind as the pillar of heat connected the two; it was hot, large, and amazing. Even Vulcan felt the waves as he could feel every inch of Wonton, squeezing and massaging his manhood as it went deeper and deeper inside. Wonton was fisting at the onyx coat that was sprawled on the ground underneath them, thrashing his head from side to side, moaning, arching, panting. He never knew how good being defiled was, until now.

When Vulcan was all the way in, he let Wonton adjust before he would begin to move, savoring the feeling of being inside of the cute boy he always knew since they were little. The thrashing stopped and his partner's breathing eased signaling that it was okay to move. Clenching the fabric of the coat as Vulcan pounded into him, Wonton began to moan again, but more erotically this time, thrusting his hips in time with each motion for a deeper penetration. The wet sounds coming from each thrust, the panting, the moans, and the sounds of lovemaking echoed within the warehouse, amplifying their ecstasy and lust.

"More…more"

Vulcan picked up the pace and pounded into the slim frame of the boy making him mew in pleasure. The atmosphere covering the two filled with lust thick enough to cut with a knife. Each pounding brought on a wave of pleasure, stronger than the next, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the hungry wolf and he decided it was time for a new position. He lifted the boy upward until their bodies touched, close enough that Vulcan could feel his own precum smeared around Wonton's entrance and the hardened member of the other, dripping with sweet nectar, rubbing against his stomach. They were close, very close to their climaxes.

The pounding became erratic and fast. Soon Wonton reached his end, his body sucking in Vulcan and holding him as his muscles tensed and released onto the other's stomach. Not long after, Vulcan followed suit and pumped as much milk into the slim frame as he could, letting it coat the inside of Wonton with hot, sticky, white liquid. In the heat of the moment, the scarf, acting as a blindfold, came loose and fell onto the ground. During the time that they were making love, it loosened bit by bit until it fell off Wonton's face.

The lamb could feel the material slip off and opened his eyes to see a somewhat blurred picture of Vulcan before closing them again. After the big finale, the two held onto each other for a while, before the dark elf decided he was finished with the job. He gently placed Wonton on the jacket, pulling out of him, and paused a bit before redressing. He stared at the sleeping sheep and sighed heavily.

_What was I doing? What type of friend would go and rape his buddy? Man…I'm so pathetic, Wonton is probably going to be pissed….I can't face him right now, but…he did have __**that**__ in his hoodie pocket. No no…he was probably messed up when he replied.._

Again he stared friend's face. It looked so calm and content. Evading from gazing at his partner any longer, he dressed hurriedly, ready to leave, but before he decided to depart, he gave Wonton a small kiss and a message.

"Goodnight my little sheep"

As sunlight streamed into the building through the windows, Wonton woke up, peering into the ceiling before better judgment gave him a rude awakening. He looked at himself, clothes covering his naked body underneath, a body that was still sticky and hot from last night's activities. Frantically, he glanced left and right for Vulcan, but all that remained was his onyx jacket that he left. Quickly, he dressed himself in the clothes he wore yesterday and took up the trace that Vulcan left behind.

_Stupid…Why did you run away? You started it didn't you? At lease wait for me to wake up…idiot.._

Staring at the sky through the window, Wonton decided he should leave quickly before anyone came. Tomorrow, he decided, he would pay his friend a visit.

--

Constructive critism is welcomed =D Please rate and review

This is only one chapter of some more to come ;D


	2. Notice!

Sorry for not informing you readers for sometime ; Life is being a hassle at the moment so the next chapter might take a while to get out BUT I'm going to try my best to compensate for a one shot on Valentines Day if I can =o Bleh school and hw x__X But anyway just to let you readers know I have not abandoned this! I'm going to remove this notice once I have the second chapter up for smooth reading! Till then


End file.
